


Aren’t you forgetting something? (Scott Lang)

by TheGreenBeacon



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, Yall why is this super cute, ant-man - Freeform, you forgot something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenBeacon/pseuds/TheGreenBeacon
Summary: You’re late for work, and you forgot something. Scott helps.





	Aren’t you forgetting something? (Scott Lang)

"Crap, crap, crap!" 

You raced around the house, stressing out. Work had started 15 minutes ago, and not only were you late, you had forgotten your phone. 

Normally, it would have been okay, but with you starting your new job at Stark Industries(much to the protests of Scott), you needed your phone more than ever. 

The worst part was, is that you had already made it to work safely, set up, and started without your phone. How you had managed to do that was beyond anyone’s idea, but you still did it. 

“Scott!” You yelled, your voice carrying through the apartment. “I need your help!” 

Stark was going to kill you. 

Checking the bedroom, all you found were the remnants of last night- spill on the floor and stained sheets. 

The pizza party you two had had last night was off the charts. Probably the biggest one in a couple months, actually. Had you left your phone in here? 

You scanned all around, and got nothing. Heck, you even checked inside Scott’s nightstand. 

Just his nasty ant friends, chewing on goldfish. You had no idea how you managed to deal with him sometimes. 

Next, you checked the kitchen. Every drawer was opened, every container emptied. 

Still, nothing. You have got to be kidding me. 

You hadn’t even been working the job for a week, and now you were late? By this rate, you wouldn’t even make it in today, what with NYC traffic in the mornings. 

“Scott!” You yelled again, working your way into the living room. The TV was playing some kind of action movie, something about a man dressed as a bat? You didn’t really have time for stuff like that now. 

Scott was resting on the couch, trying not to laugh at your frazzled state.

“What’s the matter?” You turned towards him, thoughts racing.

“I forgot something, and Stark is going to kill me!” You started to pace, and Scott pushed himself off the couch and stood next to you. “Oh, what if he fires me? I was supposed to be there half an hour ago, and now I’ve gone and forgotten-“

Scott’s lips cut you off from rambling, and you feel your cheeks heat up like the first time he kissed you. He pulls away with a smile on his face, and places his hands on your overheating cheeks. 

“You forgot a kiss from me? How sweet, I’m flattered.” He laughs, a rich sound filling the room. You hide your grin, pushing him off you. 

“Actually, I forgot my phone. Do you know where it is?” 

This time, it was Scott’s turn to blush. 

“I umm, might have taken it last night to send some photos. To myself!” He defended. 

“What kind of photos, Scott?” You crossed your arms over your chest, and narrowed your eyes. 

“Umm...” he reached into his pocket and handed you the phone in question. “The ones on your phone?” 

“Scott Lang! Those were meant to be a surprise!” 

“What can I say, I’m totally an as-“ 

“Finish that sentence, and you’ll be sleeping on the floor tonight.” You snatched the phone, and headed towards the front door. “The kiss was nice though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, those were naughty pictures.


End file.
